Innocence
by enferciel
Summary: Mistel got a little too obsessive sometimes. mistelminori.


**Innocence**

* * *

Minori is innocent.

With her huge, ruby-colored irises that seemed to shine whenever she is happy and her tinkling laugh that echoed even long after she'd stopped laughing and her chocolate, sunburned locks that cascaded down all over her back – she is adorable.

And Mistel adored that about her.

Her innocence, her purity – it's all his and his alone, his property, because they had come to an agreement about the _fine print,_ though Mistel doubted that Minori even knew what it meant. That's what made her so, very enchanting, alluring, tempting – she hasn't been touched by anyone.

Yes, he had touched her several times before and touching her is what he was doing right now ( _tender, soft, arms around her, eyes closed_ ) but he is not just _anyone_ , right? Right? Isn't that right?

She belonged to him.

Every inch of her skin, her soul, body, heart and mind – it's all his.

"Minori, I love you." Mistel breathed huskily, eyes glazed, seeing her and her only. Direct, staring right into her red eyes – searching, searching, searching for anything, any _validation_ that Minori indeed loves him. Eyes are the windows to the soul, after all and Minori's soul is the most beautiful of all.

As if on cue, Minor's cheeks blossomed into thousands red of hue and Mistel melted into nothingness.

Her giggles tinkled in the wintry air – a vain attempt to mask her embarrassment and she shifted her gaze away from his penetrating eyes.

"…I love you too, Mistel."

* * *

Sometimes, Mistel got a little too carried away. Ah, yes, perhaps _a little_ is not the right word but no matter. It's Minori – she got embarrassed so easily and the opportunity just never showed up. He wanted it to be memorable, something she definitely will remember, something that would just surprise her and make her _blush_ – oh yes, that's what he'd like to see.

"Hmm, you know…" His violet eyes glinted in mischief. "This might be the perfect opportunity…"

Mistel trailed off, a smirk making its way to his face. As per usual, she had this cute, confused look written all over her face and that served as a fuel to do his mischievous doing and not only mischievous, perhaps even exploitative of him.

"Pardon me." At least, he excused himself.

He leaned down to her level, tucking her locks behind her ear and kissed her.

He heard a startled gasp that came from no other than his adorable, little girlfriend. Hearing her so startled made him even more vigorous to continue his action. It started out innocent, a simple peck on her smooth skin but it's gone the moment Mistel extended his tongue, wet and moist, licking the stain from her cheeks. How cute, how she got it on her cheeks, he had no idea. Is he going to have to feed her too? He'd love too.

"M-mistel!" She yelped, heat rising to her cheeks. "W-we are in the restaurant."

He just hummed in response against her cheeks, tongue lapping against her cheeks. Even when the stain was wiped away, he continued doing so. All eyes were on them and Mistel didn't care because in a way, it's like marking – no one, not even one single being, can get close to her the way he did.

He leaned back as he licked the corner of his lips. Sweet. "It's all cleaned up."

Minori blinked a few times in a rapid motion, too surprised to do anything. Her cheeks were already red as it was and she fumbled for the words to say. Mistel just flashed a gentle smile at her and suggested to go home which she did, running off.

On his way out, Raeger stopped him by gripping his arm, warning him to not show such affection in public. His smile was strained at the corners, like he was forcing it out and Mistel smiled apologetically, albeit not really meaning it.

"I apologize for earlier but I can hardly hold myself back then. I would make sure nothing like that happens in the future."

"Please do." His hand gripped harder.

Mistel shoved it away and nodded with a smile before excusing himself because he'd won this game. Raeger can't and Mistel can and that was the most important thing of all.

* * *

Minori is innocent.

With a prize, comes the risk as well. He should have known, he should have. Minori is too naïve, childlike, gullible. She didn't understand, having been raised in a countryside where everyone is nice and sweet without disguised ugly, corrupted intention.

Mistel got too jealous, sometimes.

But it's okay because it's Minori. He didn't see anything, couldn't see anything. Everything was blurry, caught in motion, a mixture of colors molding in and out, and he can't see what's happening and his senses were sensitive but at the same time, he felt numb.

It didn't affect him.

The screams, pleas, cries until he realized everything had turned silently eerie except the sound of his fist hitting against the tender skin and his adrenaline coursing through his blood.

Beneath him, Fritz was passed out, his face red and blue and purple and he didn't know what to do. One thing was certain though – he didn't regret one thing as he looked at the girl cowering in the corner, choking and gagging and sobbing, all at once.

His Minori.

She looked so horrified and she cowered and cowered and lowered her head, dipped it so low he couldn't see her beautiful, lovely face and it terrified him, it really did and he didn't know what he should do anymore as he felt his heart clenched and clenched and clenched and clenched at the sight of her trembling.

* * *

Mistel got obsessive sometimes.

"Brother, please come out at once." His sister pounded on the door of her house. "It's been days – how long are you going to lock yourself? It's not your fault, dear brother."

Mistel brought his hands up to his ears so he would not hear a sound. The only sound he needed to hear is _hers, hers, hers_ alone. He didn't need anyone else and that included his sister. The only one he needed – _wanted_ was right beside him – eyes wide, terrified, terrified, so very terrified.

Son of a bitch.

"Shut up." He gritted through his teeth. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, leave me alone! You're going to leave me anyway, you're going to, right? You're with Klaus. All I need is Minori and I would not let anyone else touch her – that bastard that tried to rape my sweet, innocent darling – Fritz's better off dead."

"It's all a misunderstanding!"

"No, it's not." Mistel said. "I don't like it, Iris. Shut up. Fritz is trying to take her away and _corrupting_ her. You don't know a thing."

"No, it's not true, Mistel."

He flinched at the condescending tone that sounded so sad, sad, sad and so far away. He remained silent. No one understood him, not even Iris. Minori… Minori surely would understand, right? Not in this condition though.

The pounding stopped and he heard the footsteps fading away.

Mistel nuzzled into her – the girl beside him, chocolate hair cascading down behind her, eyes red from all the crying she'd done, skin pale as if she'd seen a ghost – even after long hours under the sun, she remained pale – _pure, innocent_ and Fritz –

Fritz almost ruined it.

"Don't worry, Minori." He brought her closer to him but to no avail. Ah, silly him. He'd tied her up or else, she'd be taken away again – just like his parents and he didn't want that, of course. He, instead, shifted a little closer to her, his _sweet darling_. "We'll be safe here, away from anyone, especially those hungry bachelors who look at you so rudely."

He trailed kisses down her cheekbones. "No one, nobody, will bother us here." A whisper. He felt her shiver and that made him giddy. "No one, just you and me."

She made a sound between a cry and a yelp. "Y-you're insane, Mistel. You have gone insane!"

Mistel blinked. Is it his ears tricking him or is she –

"You're not so innocent anymore, are you, Minori?"

 _Corrupted_.

* * *

fin

* * *

Let's just say Mistel's traumatic of her past with her parents. I'll leave up to the readers though.  
Mistel is cute. He is my favorite bachelor in fact and I just love writing some creepy stuff or reading it, yeah. Man, Mistel gives this sort of yandere feeling and I guess that's the best thing about him. He is so calculated too. Lke, so calculative, I don't know. He is polite too. I love him, in short.  
I've never played SoS before though I long to! I just watched it at youtube. Haha.

Also, I'm sort of tired actually.  
Perhaps, I'll try to edit and add more to it in future.  
Maybe, which is unlikely.  
I hope you're not confused!


End file.
